Virals iPhone Shuffle
by WingedArcher01
Summary: My iPhone Shuffle challenge for Virals! All featured around Ben and Tory! Please review!


Undressed by Kim Cesarion.

Ben looked at Tory, a sexy smirk across his handsome features. He leaned against the doorframe to her bedroom, only dressed in a pair of black jeans, leaving his delicious eight-pack free for his fiancé to drool over.

She was laying on her back, dressed in black lingerie that she'd bought especially for their night together. Her hair was pulled over her left shoulder, displaying the hickey from the week before, when they'd just got engaged. Tory's lips were parted seductively as she looked at him through her long lashes, pressing play on the remote that controlled the CD player, allowing Sexting by Blood on the Dance Floor to fill the room.

Ben pushed off the wooden frame, and sauntered into the room, slowly… towards the bed, kicking the door shut behind him and locking it.

He climbed onto the wolf covered doona, and leaned over her, supporting his bulk weight on his forearms. As their lips attached, all patience was lost, and their mouths met again and again, as well as to foreign parts on their lovers form, exerting many pleasured moans from them.

That night, they lived up to all the words in their favourite song, Undressed by Kim Cesarion.

Repeatedly.

Unmistakeable by The Backstreet Boys.

Tory longed for Ben's heart. Ever since he admitted his love for her and she had been too shocked to reply. They had planned to meet the next day on Sewee to talk, but his parents sent him away to a school across the country, and they didn't see each other for three years.

They waited for each other, determined to not lose themselves to someone else, knowing who held the key to their heart. Three years and they succeeded. January 24th, he returned to Bolton Prep, but no one recognized him. His hair was longer and pulled into a ponytail, and he was huge; his muscles the size of a WWE champions. His face had matured as well as the rest of him, and he wore a black hoodie with BVB printed on the front, and dark blue jeans.

As he wandered through Bolton Prep's halls, no one noticed the old student and treated him as the new kid. His voice had deepened substancelly as well, so no one recognized him verbally either.

What if Tory had changed this much? How could he be sure it was her? Would she be unmistakeable? Would he to her?

He turned the corner towards their old lockers, right next to the other and saw her putting her books into it. Ben stood in awe watching her. She'd grown and matured as he had, but her hair was still a wildfire and her eyes were still gorgeous jade jewels.

She turned to him, sensing a presence, and let her eyes wander over him.

"Tor?" He asked. Her eyes widened, and he saw tears brimming.

"B-Ben?" Her hands rose to her luscious lips, ones which he was dying to claim and he nodded.

She ran towards him, and fell into his arms as he picked her up as swung her around, burying his head in the dip in her shoulder, breathing in her scent.

All too soon, he lowered her to the ground, and ignoring the stares from everyone around them; Jason, Hiram, Shelton as well as the teachers and students, finally lowered his mouth to hers setting their blood on fire.

When they broke apart, they rested their heads against their lovers, and whispered in unison. "I love you. You're always unmistakable to me."

Waiting all Night by Rudimental feat. Ella Eyre

Tory and Ben sat next together on the sand at the beach on Morris, listening to the sound of the sea. They'd been sitting there in silence for hours, and it was now 9pm. Ben had called her down to tell her something, but every time he went to, he couldn't and closed his mouth blushing.

"I know what you want to tell me, and I'm going to tell you exactly what to say."

His eyes widened as she crawled forwards sitting straddle style on his hips. He lowered himself back on the sand, as she leaned down, until his back was flat across the sand. Her forearms went to either side of his head and their noses were touching.

She whispered, "Tell me that you need me. Tell me that you want me."

He leaned up, their lips less than an inch away and said softly, "I _need _you."

Ben looked into her eyes. "I _want _you."

She grinned at him hotly, and watched in delight as he mirrored her expression.

Their mouths attached with a fiery passion and that night they made love in his bed, expressing their love for each other over and over again.

What About Us by The Saturdays

Ben was being stubborn. Period.

He loved Tory, and everyone knew it, including her. She told him she loved him too, but he hasn't accepted it. He's too obsessed with his runabout, Sewee.

_But… what about us? _She kept thinking repeatedly.

It had been a week since she admitted she loved him back. And she's had enough.

She marched down to the docks and found him, like she presumed, at Sewee, polishing the wooden wheel. And shirtless.

She ogled him for a second, her mind drifting to fantasies where her hands were running down his muscled chest and abs before slapping the side of her head and continuing towards him.

Ben heard the creak of the boards along the dock and turned around, accidentally meeting her eyes. His own orbs widened a fraction as he quickly clambered out of Sewee to meet her halfway along.

Tory was the first to speak. "Look Ben, I don't know what your problem is, but you can't do this to me!" Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and she wiped at her eyes hurriedly, no wanting to allow herself to cry in front of the man she loved and seemingly hated. .

He stepped forward, wanting to comfort her, but she held her hand up halting him mid-stride. "I love you and you love me! What are you waiting for? Why can't we be together?"

Ben continued to stare at her, about to speak when she cut him off. "What about those words you said? What about us?" She whispered.

She turned to leave, when he spun her back and kissed her, throwing all his emotions into that kiss. At the moment, she knew there would always be an 'us.'


End file.
